


Свадьба

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Ишшин заботится о будущем Ичиго. Как умеет.





	Свадьба

– Ликуй, Ичиго, – вдруг тяжело опустилась на его плечо отцовская рука. – Я устроил тебе свадьбу.  
Ичиго, сонно жующий хлопья, подавился и чуть не забрызгал молоком до блеска вычищенный стол. Ничего себе начался денек! Карин и Юзу еще вчера уехали на школьную экскурсию, и Ичиго рассчитывал на мирное субботнее утро. А тут на тебе!  
Откашлявшись, он поднял взгляд на Ишшина. Возмущенный вопль про дурацкие шуточки застрял где-то в горле. Отец был непривычно серьезен и смотрел на него с торжественной гордостью, словно наконец-то – в кои-то веки! – его «Ичи-чан» сделал все правильно.  
– Сдурел?! – все же буркнул он, осторожно придерживая тарелку. Есть хотелось, а чокнутый отец мог броситься на шею и все опрокинуть.  
Тот похлопал его по плечу и сел напротив, как-то нехорошо словно светясь изнутри. Ичиго забеспокоился. В «капитанский модус», как окрестил это он, отец переходил крайне редко. И Ичиго спинным мозгом чуял, что дело швах.  
– Я уговорил владельца «Ботана» предоставить нам банкетный зал на пятое сентября: воскресенье и счастливый день для свадьбы, ты действительно везунчик, Ичиго. А какая там рётей-кухня, м-м! – Ишшин счастливо вздохнул, припоминая что-то.  
Ичиго усилием воли прогнал остатки сна:  
– Какая еще свадьба?!  
– Твоя, конечно же, – как само собой разумеющееся, ответил Ишшин и повернулся к очередному плакату Масаки: – Вот он и вырос, милая. Жаль, что ты этого не видишь. Невеста Ичиго наверняка будет самой красивой!  
– Ты вообще о чем? – Ичиго вскочил, начиная нервничать по-настоящему. Ни одного вопля за весь разговор! С какого перепуга отец впал тут в благородную грусть? Ичиго не помнил, чтобы делал кому-то предложение. Да и некому.  
Последнее он озвучил:  
– Я не знаю, о чем ты, но я не собираюсь ни на ком жениться! Нет у меня никакой невесты! И моя личная жизнь – не твое дело.  
Ишшин фыркнул и кивнул:  
– Ты стал мужчиной, сын. Действительно, не мое.  
– Но? – подозрительно уточнил Ичиго. Отец соглашался и даже не бушевал. Очень странно.  
По лицу Ишшина наконец-то расплылась знакомая ехидная улыбка. Кто бы мог подумать, что Ичиго будет так рад ее видеть.  
– Но, Ичи-чан, я же не слепой! И когда дело заходит так далеко, первая обязанность родителей – позаботиться о надлежащем финале.  
– Стоп, – хмуро сказал Ичиго. – Я вообще не понимаю, что ты несешь.  
– Ах, молодость-молодость! – безмятежно отозвался Ишшин, удобно откинувшись на стуле. – Ичи-чан, набор неких товаров в твоей комнате выдает тебя с головой. И скорость их пополнения – тоже.  
– Презервативы не мои, – быстро открестился Ичиго, потому что была, гм, одна нехорошая история… Но чего-чего, а презервативами он не пользовался: незачем.  
– Тем более! – Ишшин ткнул в него пальцем. – Тогда свадьбу надо устраивать как можно быстрее, во избежание. Ты же сын врача, сам должен понимать.  
– Кончай придумывать все за меня! – Ичиго подскочил и врезал ему. К сожалению, тот увернулся и ловко спрыгнул со стула.  
– Молодец, никогда не теряй бойцовского духа, – немного рассеянно похвалил он. – Ну, Ичиго, прояви хоть немного воодушевления. Отец устроил тебе свадьбу в самом шикарном ресторане города, оплатил ее из денег, которые откладывал на пристройку, – так хотя бы познакомь с моей будущей невесткой.  
– Охренел?! Ты на постройку нового больничного крыла уже несколько лет копил! А теперь выкинул деньги на такую муру?  
– Это же твоя свадьба! – возмутился Ишшин. – Не мура, а главное событие в твоей жизни! Ну же, Ичиго, давай, колись, кто твоя невеста?  
– Да нет у меня невесты! – заорал тот. – И девушки тоже нет, отцепись уже от меня! Не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывал, но я даже не встречаюсь ни с кем!  
– Врешь, – неожиданно спокойно произнес отец и выпрямился. Шуточное настроение слетело с него, как лист с гладкого стекла. Он поймал взгляд Ичиго и удержал его.  
На несколько секунд в комнате воцарилась тишина.  
– Я знаю, как выглядит мужчина, который обрел то, что будет защищать любой ценой, – прежним, почти чужим тоном продолжил Ишшин. – Не мир, который принадлежит всем и никому, и даже не семью – свое, глубоко личное, что принадлежит только ему и никому больше. – На это Ичиго хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. – Когда мужчина обретает это, он по-настоящему взрослеет. Но только когда его чувства ответны, он по-настоящему расцветает. Я не стал бы, как ты говоришь, лезть не в свое дело, но недавно я разглядел у тебя все признаки. Это не подростковый трах, ты обрел «единственное и настоящее», и тебе уже никуда не деться. – Он по-доброму усмехнулся. – Тут ты весь в меня.  
– Девушки у меня все равно нет, – упорно повторил Ичиго, не зная, что сказать.  
– Не девушка – так не девушка, – покладисто согласился Ишшин. – Особенно если я правильно понял насчет презервативов. Может, стоило упомянуть… скажем, смазку?  
Ичиго вспыхнул и отвел взгляд. Эх, доесть завтрак ему сегодня явно не суждено.  
– Все равно. Ты мой сын, Ичиго, и я хочу знать, кто будет с тобой до конца жизни. Познакомь, – в голосе отца прозвучали твердые нотки, и стало ясно, что от свадьбы Ичиго еще, может, отвертится.  
А вот от просьбы о знакомстве – нет.  
Ичиго закусил губу, лихорадочно соображая. Подавив первый порыв заорать «Только через мой труп!», он попробовал взглянуть на ситуацию с другой стороны, понимая, что отец в чем-то прав.  
Ишшин, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за напряженно думающим сыном и молчал. Похоже, давал принять самостоятельное мужское решение.  
– Ну хорошо, – неохотно начал Ичиго, всем видом показывая, что «хорошо» это только на словах, – я действительно кое с кем… встречаюсь. Но… – он нахмурился. – Я тебя с ним не познакомлю. Не сейчас. Только не тебя. Может, когда-нибудь, но точно не сейчас. – «Лет через десять, когда накал отгоревшей битвы стихнет окончательно, может быть».  
Он упрямо вздернул вверх подбородок, и твердо закончил:  
– Если главное – мое счастье, то да. Я с ним счастлив. Тебе этого достаточно?  
– И это все, что ты можешь мне рассказать?  
– Пока да, – твердо ответил Ичиго и, поколебавшись, добавил: – Он… не всегда был на нашей стороне. И… должно пройти время.  
– Хм-м, – Ишшин задумчиво потер подбородок, – Исида, значит? Мне всегда казалось, что вы с ним как-то особенно искрите.  
– Что?! Нет! Никогда! Ни разу!  
– Гриммджо? Урахара, помнится, много историек про вас рассказывал…  
– Совсем крыша поехала?! И, вообще, хватит перебирать всех моих друзей.  
– Понятно-понятно, – закивал Ишшин, а потом посмотрел на портрет жены и задумчиво спросил: – А Масаки он бы понравился?  
Простой вопрос, но как же больно.  
Острая, жгучая, до сих пор не улегшаяся боль.  
Ичиго на миг закрыл глаза, успокаивая словно стиснутое железной рукой сердце. Об истинных обстоятельствах гибели мамы он узнал недавно. И мысль, что ее смерть можно было бы предотвратить, до сих пор колола и жгла. Аусвелен. Удильщик. Цепь замыслов и случайностей – но тогда не захотел вмешиваться, не спас…  
Фотография матери притянула взгляд Ичиго, словно магнитом.  
– Думаю… мама бы его простила, – сдавленным голосом произнес он. Ишшин остро глянул в его сторону, но Ичиго не заметил. – Я… Жизнь за жизнь, – невнятно пробормотал он, думая об отчаянии Тенсы Зангецу перед Финальной Гецугой.  
Как он тогда не заметил, что?.. Привык к другим выражениям симпатии или, ну, легкой привязанности – и пропустил, что рядом есть тот, чьи чувства гораздо сильнее и глубже.  
«Я люблю тебя, Ичиго», – вдруг вспомнилось ему. Ровная спокойная фраза, Ичиго даже представить не мог, сколько душевных сил потребовалось, чтобы вот так открыть себя, не требуя и не прося взаимности.  
Ха, раньше он считал, хотя бы в теории осознает все виды любви. Увлечение, когда круглосуточно хочешь кого-то, влюбленность, когда мир расцветает всеми красками, степенная взрослая любовь, когда двое создают свой дом и семью… К тому, что можно чувствовать другого  _каждой клеточкой своего тела_ , жизнь его не готовила.  
Ичиго усилием воли согнал с губ непрошеную улыбку (он и не заметил, как уголки губ сами чуть-чуть поползли вверх!) и развернулся к столу. Быстро выкинув остатки хлопьев, поставил тарелку в мойку и пошел к себе, явно опасаясь дальнейшего продолжения разговора.  
Но его не последовало.  
Хотя, конечно, Ишшин даже не пытался его остановить. Только проводил взглядом. И уже на лестнице Ичиго с досадой услышал, как отец громко объявляет Урахаре, что для его пытливого ума тут наметилась одна интересная угадайка…


End file.
